Frustrated Stephanie Ch 04
by hotboy21
Summary: 24 hours in same panties give Steph a great time


24 hours in same panties give Steph a great time

Stephanie grasped the handle of the seat as the plane started to descend. She was tired. It had just been one screw-up after another. First, her seminar had dragged on and on so she didn't have time to go back to the room to freshen up. It was a good thing she had packed all of her things that morning. Next, the taxi had arrived late and she had missed her flight. She had practically run to the check-in counter but had been told she was twenty minutes too late. The next available flight was three hours later. Sighing, she collected her boarding pass and watched as her bag travelled along the conveyor belt and disappeared into the depths of the luggage handling system.

She had bummed around the airport for two hours and had some dinner. Then she walked into the Departure area. Just as she prepared herself to board the plane, the announcement came on. "Ladies and Gentlemen. We regret to inform you that due to some technical problems flight …."

Steph cursed under her breath. Not another delay! She angrily folded her arms over her breasts and sank down into the chair. Steph looked at her watch. It was already 9 at night and she had another 3 hours to wait. After that was a 5-hour flight before she reached home. "Damn!" She exclaimed a little too loudly. A number of passengers smiled weakly at her, understanding her frustration.

She had better send a message to Dave and let him know.

Steph smiled wryly as she type the message on her cell phone. It was ironic that Dave was picking her up from the airport instead of her husband Tony. She had told Tony that she was only arriving the next day.

"Sorry I can't get off work to pick you up from the airport." Tony had said to Steph. "Oh, it's okay love. Its not a big deal, I'll just take a taxi home." She had replied.

It was even more ironic that this delay meant she would only be arriving a day later after all. She hoped Dave could still come and get her from the airport. Her flight would probably arrive around 6 in the morning. Not a great time to be awake. The beep of her phone stirred Stephanie from her thoughts "Will pick you. No prob." Said the SMS message on her cell phone. "Good old Dave. Always reliable." Steph smiled to herself as she closed her eyes and napped.

The plane touched down a little after 6.30 in the morning. Steph regretted having put her bag as luggage instead of carry-on. She had no change of clothes ready and she felt dirty. Tired and dirty, a bad combination. She thought back on the events of yesterday. She had dressed at 6am and gone for the seminar. She did some mental calculations and realised she had been in the same clothes for slightly more than 24 hours. She wrinkled her nose as she did a quick sniff under her armpits. She could smell the accumulated sweat mixed with her underarm deodorant. She regretted not taking of her panty hose earlier, as her crotch area was all hot and sweaty. She always wore her hose over panties although she had never figured out if that was the way to wear them or if you were supposed to wear them without panties.

"Thank you for flying with us Maam." The stewardess greeted Steph as she stepped out of the plane. The cool fresh air from the air-conditioned terminal was a welcome change from the stale aircraft interior. Steph slipped on her jacket and made her way to the arrival hall. Fortunately her bag was already on the carousel and she quickly grabbed it and made her way out of the airport.

Dave stood waiting outside. It was reaching 7am when he saw Stephanie step out of the arrival hall. She looked tired and flustered but she still looked good. He watched as her hips sashayed in a tight grey skirt. Her long legs tapered down, covered in smoky black stockings. She was wearing a tight blue knitted blouse with a black jacket over it. Dave felt a slight stirring in his groin as he watched his Sister-In-Law walking out to him.

Steph gave him a wave when she saw him and Dave walked around the barricade to greet her. "Let me get your bag for you." He said, taking her bag and gently placing his hand on the small of her back "Thanks." Said Steph and followed a few paces behind Dave. It always paid to be careful; you never knew who was watching you. Dave led her to the car and threw her bag into the back seat. He watched Steph as she climbed into her seat and he thought he caught a glimpse of white panties.

"Umm, you need to go straight home or…?" Dave asked quietly.

"Or what?" Steph snapped back, still tired and fed up from her long flight. "I'm sorry Dave. She said, softening a bit. I'm not expected home till late this afternoon."

"You wanna go somewhere?" Dave asked, as he placed his hand on her stockinged knee. "I've got the whole day free."

"What do you have in mind?" She asked, warming up to the attention she was getting. It never mattered how tired she was, Stephanie was always game for a good fucking. Dave pulled his car into the nearby airport motel.

"I already pre-booked a room." He said. "I was hoping you'd say yes!" "Presumptuous bastard!" Steph kidded. "What room are you in? I don't really want to walk in with you."

Dave appreciated her discretion. His cock was already hard as he pulled out her bag from the car. "Room 1615." He said as he wheeled her bag into the hotel. Stephanie watched him walk in, her pussy already starting to leak at the thought of another good fucking. She decided to wait for 5 minutes before going in.

Dave walked into room 1615 and placed Steph's bag on the counter. He unzipped it and looked inside, wondering what panties she had taken with her. He found a bunched up plastic laundry bag and figured her dirty clothes must be in there. He looked in and rummaged about till he found a black lace pair and another blue hicut. He pulled them out and sniffed at them. They smelt of perfume but he could also detect the odour of pussy on them. He realised that her office clothes in the laundry bag all smelt strongly of perfume and the smell must have got on to her panties. The smell of pussy mixed with perfume was nice but not as dirty as he wanted. A little disappointed, he packed the panties back into her bag and zipped it up just as he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door and Stephanie walked in. She pulled her jacket off and hung it on the door.

"I think I need a shower." She said as she ran her fingers through her hair. "No!" Dave called out loudly as he circled her waste from behind. "I'm so dirty!" Giggled Steph as she ground her arse backwards onto his growing shaft. "I haven't showered for more than a day!" "God, don't tease me like that." Replied Dave.

Steph laughed and fell backwards on the bed. She raised her arse and unzipped her skirt, making a show of pulling it off. She raised her legs high in the air and pulled her pantyhose slowly off her hips before lowering her legs. She rolled the pantyhose sensually down her thighs and down one leg to her foot before repeating the action on the other leg. With her hose just balancing on the toes of her feet, she pulled her knees in and then extended them out quickly, kicking the hose toward Dave.

Dave grabbed at the hose flying toward him. His cock was already poking hard at the zip of his pants. He caught the hose and brought it to his nose. He could smell sweat on it and there were wisps of dampness near the crotch. He sniffed the crotch deeply and could get the faint smell of cuntal juice mixed with sweat and urine on it. There was more the musky odour of sweat and the somewhat metallic smell of nylon mixed in there as well. He looked at Stephanie who was grinning at him, lying on the bed with one leg raised and her arms splayed above her head. Dave noticed light stubble under her arms at her armpit area and his cock lurched again. He was realising that he liked every smell a woman had to offer.

"You smell anything on my hose?" Steph asked lewdly. "Take your clothes off."

Dave undressed and walked over to Steph, still lying seductively on the bed. "Close enough!" Steph commanded, slowly beginning to understand that she had a power over Dave. A power that stemmed from her panties. Especially dirty, filthy panties like the ones she now wore!

She pulled her knitted blouse off, exposing her white bra. She threw the blouse at Dave who caught it and sniffed it too. It smelt of perfume mixed with sweat. Next, she undid her bra and threw them at Dave as well. There wasn't much smell other than perfume and a little body odour. Dave threw the bra and blouse down and looked at Stephanie's bare breasts. As always, he wished they were bigger, but her breasts really didn't interest him. He looked hungrily down at her panties and what was inside.

Steph hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her beige panties. The waistband and sides were covered in lace, giving them a very sexy look. She pulled her thumbs downward, pulling the sides of her panties down. She watched Dave's eyes following her every movement.

"You want these?" She asked softly. "You want to smell these?"

Dave nodded, his mouth open with anticipation. She could see his cock throbbing as he watched her put on this show.

"You know how filthy these are?" She taunted him, placing extra emphasis on the word 'Filthy'.

"They've been on me for more than a day." She went on. "Collecting all my pussy juices, all my gunk, all my drippings"

She had pulled them halfway off her now; her heart was beating at her lascivious behaviour.

"Gruugh," and odd guttural groan escaped from Dave's throat as he listened to Steph describing her filthy panties. He wanted it, he wanted to hold it, to sniff it, to bury his face in it. He didn't have to wait long as Steph pulled it off her and threw it to him.

"Take it lover, Sniff it! Smell it!" Steph cried, her pussy juicing at this kinky and lewd act.

Dave grabbed it and immediately could feel how wet they were. He took his time, spreading them open to look at the crotch. There was a thin dark wet streak running the length of the crotch. Under that streak was a wider white streak, a little crusty and with tiny clumps of a darker white on it. His breath was short and deep now. He brought the panties to his nose and inhaled. His head went light as the smell shot up his nostril passage and cleared his sinuses. It smelt almost like ammonia, very acidic. It was the smell of stale piss. 24 hours of fermented piss. His cock heaved as he inhaled of her panties.

Dave shifted the panties slightly and sniffed again. This time the odour was less acidic but more fruity. But it was like stale fruit. He pressed the panties harder into his face and he sniffed at the wet streak. That was fresh pussy juice! The panties were damp and fresh at that exact spot! He felt butterflies in his tummy and his cock was lurching furiously. He pulled the panties away from his face and stared at them. He could see that the lacy sides of the panties had light brown stains on them, and it smelled sour. Stale sweat. He turned the panties and sniffed at the buttocks. He thought he sniffed a real dirty smell at the buttocks of her panties, but he couldn't be sure.

Dave turned the panties back to the crotch and inhaled deeply at the crusty white streak. It was really musky and lightly fruity. He stuck his tongue out and licked tentatively at the tiny clumps. They tasted just like Steph's pussy, except it was a dirty taste. Not at all fresh. He licked harder at the clumps as his cock was now throbbing and dancing, almost of its own accord. As he licked the clumps, he felt the panties getting wet with his saliva and the clumps seemed to dissolve. It was just like licking a pussy; only it was cloth that he was licking. He pressed the panties on his face and licked and sniffed at the same time.

What Dave couldn't see was that Stephanie was getting so turned on by Dave's antics. His cock was bigger and harder than she had ever seen it. The fact that her panties were giving him so much pleasure amazed her. Her fingers were sliding up and down her slit, making her already wet pussy almost sloppy with desire.

"Give me that Cock!" She called out. "Fuck me, Fuck me now!"

Dave groaned as he continued sniffing on her panties. He realised he was more turned on that he had ever been. He placed the panties over his head and positioned them so that his eyes were at the leg holes. The crotch was firmly against his mouth and nose. Steph watched him and she was filled with lust. He looked like a robber wearing a balaclava. Instead he was her lover wearing her filthy panties on his head.

Dave advanced toward Steph, inhaling on her panties and getting harder and hornier by the minute. He grabbed her legs and pulled her toward him. She hissed as she felt him being rough with her. "Fuck me as you smell my filth you bastard!" She taunted him. She felt his cock brush against her buttocks and then lodge at the entrance to her pussy. "Gonna fuck you baby." Dave said, his words muffled by her panties. He thrust forward and his engorged prick sliced into her well-lubricated hole. Steph gasped as her insides were stretched. His cock was bigger than she had ever felt it and it filled her completely. He began to pump in and out of her.

"Oh yes, oh yes!" She chanted. "I need it. Fuck me, fuck me, harder"

Dave could smell and taste her filthy pussy on the panties. He could smell the stale, fermented urine and sweat. He felt so kinky with her panties on his face and her wet pussy on his cock. He plunged harder and deeper into her.

"Unnhh….Unnnhh…yeah….yes….Unnhhh." Steph moaned, her head rolling from side to side as her hands dug into the sheets. His cock was ramming so hard into her, filling her completely. She could feel his cock head knocking at her cervix. "More, more!" She cried. "Do it, harder, harder."

"Yes, yesss, Oh shit….yessss. Uuuunnnhhhhhh." Steph cried as her body shook in a wild orgasm. Her thighs quivered and she felt Dave's cock even harder in her as her pussy clasped and spasmed on his turgid flesh. She was sweating and she could smell her own body odour from not washing in more than a day. The smell of sex hung heavily in the air as she came down from her hard orgasm.

As usual, Dave hadn't come yet. It was times like this that Stephanie wished that Dave shot his load quickly. She liked him fucking her to two or three orgasms but sometimes she just wanted one hard cum and that was fine. She felt his cock still pummelling inside of her and she relaxed, trying to build herself up to another orgasm.

Dave was in ecstasy. He loved how filthy Steph's panties were. He loved how wet and hot she was and he loved the fact that he was harder and bigger than ever. He smiled to himself as he worked his cock harder and faster in Steph's gaping hole. Her grunts and groans excited him and spurred him on. On a normal day, he would have shot his hot juices into her with the double stimulus of her moaning and her panties on his face. Not today. He had jerked himself off in the morning before coming to meet her. He still had a long way to go before he shot his load.

Steph was building up to another orgasm. She tightened her pussy muscles around his cock, trying to milk him and urge him to cum. "Cum on, cum you bastard. I'm gonna cum again. Cum with me, cum on!"

Dave sniffed harder at her panties and plunged deeper and harder into her. He could feel her pussy clamping on his cock but he was still someway off from coming. He felt her body tense and he shafted her with two more hard strokes before he stopped.

"Aiiyeeee!" Steph screamed as her body convulsed in passion again. Her pussy tightened and milked his cock, spasming and jerking all around it. She lay back limply, noticing that he wasn't pumping into her, grateful that he had cum too. Then she felt his hardness still inside her. She felt her pussy pulse again as he slowly worked his rod in her.

"You haven't cum!" She moaned. "No baby." He said. "There's still more!" "Ohhhhh!" She moaned both in despair and need.

He pumped her again with a few short strokes before he pulled out of her. She felt her walls collapsing together as his huge thickness withdrew from the depths of her steamy pussy. Steph collapsed on the bed, eyes shut tight, her breath short and quick. She heard a zipping sound and wondered what he was up to.

Dave opened her bag and picked out the black lace panties. Then he picked up her bra and walked back to the bed. He still had her filthy panties round his head and he was still enjoying the aromas and taste of it. Dave patted Steph's thigh, a little roughly.

"Turn over." He said, again with his voice muffled. "Nooo…I don't think I can take more." Steph said. "Turn Over!" He commanded. "On your fours. I'm gonna spill my seed in you and you're gonna like it!" His voice had taken on an edge.

Steph turned over and knelt on her fours. Dave pulled her by the hips so her knees were at the edge of the bed. He reached under her and tweaked her nipples. "Aaahh." Steph moaned involuntarily as the stimulus of her nipples sent a jolt through her. Dave took hold of the black panties in one hand and the bra in the other. Holding the panties with two fingers, he tweaked her breasts again, this time harder.

"Unnh! That hurts!" Steph cried. "Be gentle with my ti…" she didn't finish her sentence. Dave stuffed her panties into her complaining mouth and before she could do anything, his other hand wrapped her bra around the panties, like a bridle. Her mouth was stuffed with her panties and held together with her bra!

Steph went weak at this assault. She could taste herself on the panties. She had never, ever tasted herself and now the stale juices on her panties were in her mouth. In a kinky kind of way, she found it a turn on! Dave tightened the bra on her mouth and then fastened the clasps together. He pulled on the fastened bra, working more of her panties into her mouth. Her head snapped back with the force of his pull.

She felt him at her back again. One hand was working the bra and the other hand was on her nipples now. Tweaking them and massaging them, she felt the fluttering start in her stomach again. Dave positioned himself on the mouth of her pussy again and rubbed his head up and down the slit, hitting her bulging clitoris every now and then. Steph lowered her elbows and her head rested on the bed.

Dave thrust hard into her and Stephanie gasped into the panties. He worked his prick harder into her and then placed one hand on her hip. He stood firm and used her hips to move her back and forth on to his prick. This way, he didn't have to expand too much energy. Steph's juicy pussy floated easily on his hard cock and he moved her faster, fucking her easily.

"Unh, unh, unh!" She moaned. Even with her mouth crammed with panties, her groans were loud. Dave released her hips and watched as she worked them back and forth on her own. He grabbed the bra and used that to pull her back and forth on his cock. Steph felt another great orgasm approaching and she fucked him back hard with each pull of the bra. Her neck hurt a little but the feeling in her pussy far outweighed any discomfort she felt. Dave pulled her harder and faster, impaling her with his cock. He felt her pussy clamping hard on his cock as her body shook again.

"Mmppphh uuhhggr aahhhh!" She moaned. Her body felt awash with passion and she couldn't seem to come down from this mind-blowing orgasm. Her head went blank and she felt like a giant pussy erupting. Suddenly her pussy was empty. Dave had pulled out. She felt her head being yanked back again.

"Eeuunnnhh!" She protested.

Steph felt his had spear press against her buttocks and then slip into her pussy again. Then it was out again and pressing against her shit hole. "NO!" she cried. "Not in my ass!" Bu"Yeah! You want it in you're ass baby!" She heard Dave say as she felt his cock press harder against her virgin arse hole.

"Nooo..Nooo!" She cried, shaking her head from side to side. Dave pulled harder on her bra bridle and she felt her body pushing back against his cock. With one hard thrust, Dave fucked into her shitter!

"Muuummppphhhhhh!" Steph screamed into her panties. It felt like a hot thick poker had just been rammed into her ass. Tears sprung to her eyes as her violated asshole spread to accommodate Dave's thick cock.

"Uhhhhhnnnhhhhhhh!" She cried again as his complete length filled her. She felt him flex his cock deep within her bowels as the searing pain continued. Dave reached one hand under her again and teased a nipple. Then he moved his hand down and rubbed softly against her clit. Her body responded to this stimulus and her stomach fluttered again. For the umpteenth time.

The intrusion in her ass didn't feel so bad now as Dave's fingers continued to tease her clit. She felt him move inside her ass now and she tried to relax her ass muscles. Her body was working back and forth on his cock now and she was amazed at the feeling of the cock in her ass. It hurt but it didn't. It felt awful but it didn't. Her clit was buzzing and the fullness of her ass just seemed to excite her pussy even more.

Dave started hammering into her ass now. He used the bra to pull her on to his cock in much the same way he did earlier. His fingers were still busy on her clit but now he had two fingers drilling in her pussy as the others fluttered around her clit. Her whole body was aflame. She could feel his fingers pressing against the thin membrane separating her ass from her pussy. She could feel his hard cock sliding in her and the pressure of the fingers on his cock!

She didn't need Dave to force her on his cock anymore, her body was fucking back at him of its own accord. "Oh God!" she though to herself, "I'm going to cum again. Oh God!"

Dave continued plowing into her. The hot dry depths of her ass were so tight around his cock and he was going to cum hard too. He worked his fingers faster inside her as he rammed his cock hard into her ass. Slap. Slap. Slap. His groin made hard contact with her ass. He could feel her wetness leaking around his fingers and he could smell her pussy juices saturating the room.

Steph felt her pussy spasm suddenly and then her whole body tighten. She felt his cock swell in her rectum and then hot spurts of liquid lava hit her deep in her bowels! She screamed into her panties and sucked on the material. She could taste her own juices as she sucked hard and bit on the panties. Her body shuddered hard and every muscle tensed and then relaxed. She felt a hot explosion in her ears as her body was overcome by the most violent orgasm she had ever had. She could still feel his cock throbbing and spurting deep in her.

The bra around her mouth relaxed and she collapsed head down onto the bed. She was still sucking hard on her panties, trying to milk every last drop of dried pussy juice from them. She felt Dave's cock shrinking in her ass and then slowly pop out. Her ass was still high in the air and her thighs were still spasming. Dave smacked her lightly on the bum.

"Now that's what I call a good fuck!" He said. Steph let her knees buckle and her legs slipped to the bed. She could feel his cum slowly oozing out of her ass as she removed the panties and bra from her mouth. Dave removed her panties from his head and gently mopped up her ass. She felt Dave cleaning her up with what she knew were her filthy panties.

She had been well and truly fucked and she was completely satiated. Dave slipped on to the bed beside her and gave her a cuddle. She could feel her panties still under her ass, soaking up all the drippings.

"At this rate, you're gonna ruin all my panties!" She laughed as she gave Dave a kiss.t it came out sounding like "Whoa! Wot em ai ass!"


End file.
